Inventory
The Inventory GUI was an interface that replaced the old backpack GUI provided by ROBLOX. There are six different versions of This GUI: The RRD Legacy Inventory, The Saberfront I1 Inventory, The Saberfront I2 GUI, the Saberfront I3 GUI, the Saberfront I4 GUI, and the I5 Inventory GUI (current). RRD Legacy RRD Legacy was an inventory system that came standard with an RPG Kit made by Nabinraj. The kit was improvised to work in 2016 and 2017, but the Inventory GUI was lousy; having hard-to-see fonts such as Legacy, having no leverage in terms of display a cadre of items, and have a terrible color scheme. However, that changed in 2016 when this Inventory GUI was deprecated and replaced with I1. I1 Inventory System: January 2016 I1 was introduced in early January 2016 with a new header. The style of the header made it more visible and also a scrollbar was introduced as well. Unfortunately, I1 was also deprecated in late January/early February 2016. The scrollbar allowed better access to items that would be out of bounds on the Frame that held the items together. I2 Inventory System: February 2016 I2 was introduced in February of 2016. The Inventory System featured a new algorithm for displaying items called the Item-Template System. Also, The Items also were positioned on a bigger Frame with the same scrollbar, but different header and different positioning system - Scale not Offset. The items could now render properly on any good computer screen as long as the GUI was positioned correctly. This GUI was then upgraded to I3 in March or April of 2016. I3 Inventory System: March-April 2016 I3 was introduced in March or April of 2016. The newest feature in I3's GUI was a positioning algorithm that used many different arithmetical operators (e.g. %,*,/,+,-,etc.), and a ModuleScript to correctly position the template TextButtons with the content already populated inside of the button's bounds.The system was horizontal and vertical because of this update, and also featured the new header with the font SourceSansBold as well. I3 also introduced new algorithms for tracking the number of expendables (Items that are only to be used once, and they are destroyed) with the "USE" LocalScript, and also introduced the newer version of the Item-Template System, introducing InventoryService, a folder that held the templated buttons, and the RPEnum ModuleScript that also facilitated the neccessary removal of buttons for craftables to clean I3 of I2's flaws. Also, RemoteEvents and BindableEvents were created for the GUI to facilitate the management of inventory. This GUI was later replaced by I4 in late June/ early July 2016. I4 Inventory System: July 2016 I4 was the successor of the I3 system. I4 included an image label of the items in the inventory, access to more tools than before, and integrated support for the new template. I4 was also accompanied with a new tool restraint system that only allowed a certain amount of tools to be saved in item persistence.However , this was not after the character loader update, where the items and I4 did not show until the character was fully loaded. On August 1st, 2016,when the new item persistence system was created, I4, as well as Item Persistence v1 was deprecated. I5: August-October 2016 I5 was introduced on August 1st via YouTube by Aerodos12. I5 features a new search bar, a tooltip display, and an improved header. I6 (October 2016 to June 10, 2017) I6 was the same as i5. I6 and i7 both qualify as i6 since i7 was never made. Category:User Manual i8 ( To be released on June 10, 2017) See i8 Category:Inventory System